mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Howard vs. Nick Calandrino
The fight was Nick Calandrino's first loss. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Howard blocked a hard high kick. Howard landed a big right hand. Calandrino got a nice single-leg to guard. He worked the body with the right. He turned Howard away from the ropes. Howard had the left arm tied up. Howard rolled out. Calandrino had the back with both hooks in the scramble. He worked towards the choke. He landed a pair of rights in under there. Calandrino landed three right hammerfists. Howard turned to guard. They scrambled, Calandrino got a throw to side control. Beautiful by both men. Calandrino landed a right hammerfist. Howard is very hittable. 'Hammerfist, baby!' Calandrino landed a pair of right hammerfists. Howard regained guard. Howard thought about a triangle. The ref stood them up, justified standup by Miragliotta. They touched gloves. They clinched explosively. 'Knee!' Howard kneed the thigh. Calandrino kneed the thigh twice. Howard got a big double to guard. 'Posture and punch!' Fifteen seconds. The first round ended. 10-9 Calandrino. The second round began and they touched gloves. Howard dropped Calandrino with a counter right. He stood to the clinch nicely. Howard reversed a trip attempt on top to half-guard. He was defending a guillotine. Howard popped out. Howard stood out and ate an upkick. He turtled up stuffing a single. Nope Calandrino got it with a big slam to side control. Howard held a useless guillotine. Not useless. He regained half-guard with it. He regained guard nicely. Calandrino landed a right hand. Calandrino worked the body with the left. Howard worked for a triangle. Calandrino defended nicely and escaped. Calandrino worked the body with the right. Howard landed a right from the bottom. Howard had a triangle locked in. That was tight. Calandrino slammed Howard. It was tight, though. Howard pulled the head. This is so fucking tight. Calandrino is fighting it hard. Howard was trying to work an armbar as well. Howard pulled down on the head more. Calandrino tried to work the body a bit. He was trying to survive here. He landed ten right hands to the face as he defended. The crowd was loving it. Ten seconds left. Howard still has the triangle in. Howard landed three rights from the bottom. The second round ended. Closer round. 10-9 Howard. The third round began and they touched gloves. Howard stuffed a single. They clinched. Howard landed a flying knee to the body and a right hand. Calandrino got a throw to side control. Howard was halfway through the ropes. Calandrino landed a right hand. Howard regained half-guard. The ref moved them to the center in the same position. Howard regained guard. The ref stood them up. Good call. Howard landed an inside kick and stuffed a single to the clinch. He broke with a left hook. He stuffed a single to the clinch and another. He got a double. Calandrino was sitting up trying to sweep perhaps. The ref stood them up from the stalemate quickly. Calandrino was slow getting up. He was tired. He missed a sloppy high kick there. Howard stuffed a single to the clinch. He kneed the body hard. He broke with a left hook and a right dropping Calandrino. He stuffed a single landing a right in under. Miragliotta stopped it. Howard did a cool double backflip.